


Cook

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cook

Clint is good at domestic skills.   
Cooking is his favourite,   
Since he learnt it at the circus.   
His cooking is very popular.   
Clint is also a neat freak.   
He needs every thing clean.  
If Clint ever marries,  
He wouldn't mind doing the,  
Domestic duties.   
He did them some times in foster homes.  
Since Clint is good at cooking,   
He often cooks for the team.   
One can only eat so much take out.  
He has seen fights break out,  
Over his cooking and food.  
Cooking for the team,   
Is like cooking for family.


End file.
